edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Separate Ways: Ed Edd n Eddy
Our Separate Ways: Ed Edd n Eddy is a drama-action novel about the lives of the Eds after the Big Picture Show and after highschool. As it says in the title, The Eds have gone their separate ways, growing apart and eventually leaving the cul-de-sac behind until something tragic happens in their hometown, bringing them back to their old homes and finally getting back together. Characters Ed: Ed has become a construction worker after the BPS, although his slow mind has almost got him fired. He moved to Iowa after high school because his parents thought some time away from the cul-de-sac would make him smarter. As he got older, he got into construction because with somebody his iq level, construction was the only job for him. His luck had almost changed, because he was almost fired on his first week, because he had been messing with the construction. A few months later, something tragic happened in the cul-de-sac (look below) and his instincts told him to go back to the cul-de-sac, and he happened to see Eddy and Double D. After talking a bit, they decided to go to a bar, and they ended up bonding again and began a new best friendship. Age: 25 Occupation: Construction worker Edd (Double D): Double D went to college and became a high school teacher after BPS. He first thought about becoming a researcher for a cure for cancer, but his fear of germs prevented him from reaching his goal. He moved to Chicago to work at the Chicago public High school. On his first few months of teaching, something tragic happened in the cul-de-sac, and he took a flight back to his home. After seeing his old friends Ed and Eddy, then ended up going to a bar and became best friends once again. He ended quitting his job as a teacher and he is currently working on a biography about him and his friends about the hardships they faced together. Age: 24 Occupation: former teacher, writer Eddy: Eddy became a rapper after the events of BPS. He moved to New York to persue his music career after being expelled for fighting and truancy. Somehow, he ended up renting out a three bed apartment, and he converted his extra bedroom into his underground studio. He was picked on at school for just having three hairs on his head so after being expelled, he ended up getting a plane ticket to Jamaica and ended up staying there for 18 months. He came back, sporting dreadlocks but still retained his American accent and moved back to the states and started his music career. He was quickly found by Shadowy Records and worked with Kaon, Troy Singz, Big Dwayne, Slick Shadow and Mr. Mann. After a tragedy in the cul-de-sac, he put his first tour on hold to go find out. There he and Edd and Ed became friends again. Age: 24 Occupation: rapper Genre: Hip hop, Rap and R&B, and a little reggae Plot Ed's journal-March 24 2020 Kinda dont know how to write in this but i'll find out later. I almost got fired on my first week. I was just trying to see if I could be the Drillman's apprentice. Anyway, besides that the first week of my job was awesome. I like building things really big but it kinda brings back my small fear of h..hi..hites. i think that's how you spell it. Anyway, can't wate to go back Double D's journal-April 13 2020 These kids really need my help. I was grading papers and their handwriting is so illiterate. I ask you, what can i do? Not only are these kids not getting good grades, but they fight everyday in my class. I try to stop them, but they just push me away. The principal will not do anything. But, I know these kids have talent, and I have to help them. But, that is the question? How do I help them? Ugh, it's getting late. I'll figure it out in the morning. Eddy's journal-June 1st 2020 I love these things. These dreads are really cool. And I say, getting expelled from school is the greatest thing that happened to me. I went to jamaica last year, and i got these dreads. These things are really cool. But, besides things, i just got discovered by Shadowy Records, and Slick Shadow has put me on recording time tomorrow. Fame and fortune, here I come. I'll be swimming in moolah, girls will come and get me and I'll be off the CHARTS!!!! Well, I gotta go. Mite just record a demo in my home studio. I'm so excited. Few months later... Ed's journal-September 31st 2020 I just got bad news. It's kinda hard to write a little bit. But, I just learned that Sarah and Jimmy were killed in a drive-by shooting. It makes me wanna cry. She was my baby sister, and Jimmy was like a little brotha to me. Can't write anymore. I'm getting a plane ticket. Double D's journal-November 1st 2020 I was working on what the kids were going to do over the weekend, when i got a call from my hometown. It seems Jimmy and Sarah were killed in a drive by shooting. I feel so bad. although i didn't particurlarly like them, they were from my homewotn and i have to go and pay my respects. It's weird, seeing how to kids i despised would reduce me to tears. I'm getting in my car. I'm going back. Eddy's journal- November 2nd 2020 2:39 a.m I just got word that jimmy and Sarah were killed in a drive-by, and just as i was about to record something with Slick. I don't care for both of them. My girlfriend and Slick say that I should go and pay my respects. Why should I? They were a bunch of snot nosed brats anyway. My girlfriend told me they were from my hometown, and that should make anybody cry in your neighborhood. *sigh*...fine. I'll go. But I'll have to postpone my entire album release and tour. I'm getting a plane ticket right now. This sucks. The Next week Ed's journal-November 11th 2020 Can't write. Too sad. Might go to the bar with my old friends. Double D's journal- November 11th 2020 Just got back from the bar. I saw Edand Eddy there. i never thought i would ever talk or see them again. It makes me feel alright. I saw Eddy got dreads, and Ed told me he was in construction. Kind of reminds me of when we built that tree house. Anyway, Eddy got into a fight with Kevin. He was making fun about how Ed deserved his sister dying. Eddy sucker punched him in the face, tackled him and i won't go into anymore details. But, it makes me feel right again that Eddy stuck up for him. If i wasn't a fighter, I would've done the same. we talked for a little bit until Eddy decided to ask for our numbers. I wrote mine down and so did Ed. then Eddy walked out. I feel right with my best friends again. I think I might call them tonight. Eddy's journal-November 11th 2020 I got into a fight at the bar. Kevin was making fun of how Ed's sister died and how he deserved it. I'll describe it to you. I punched in the face, tackled him, hit him again until his face was purple and then choked him with my dreads. I didn't kill him although he was crying and the ambulance arrived. After that, everything went back to normal. I decided to get their numbers and I walked away. I got back to the airport and that was when I called them. Well, I'm back at New York and decided to go home. i'll go to the studio tomorrow. Eddy's Call (Phone rings)...(phone rings again) hello... Hey, Double D. Hello Eddy. Um...long time no see, eh? Quite, Eddy. Uh, listen. I was going to tell you this but after the fight, i forgot. I'm in the rap game and I was wondering if you heard of me yet. Oh..I don't really watch TV so I must've not seen you. Is that why you called. No, no um...I was wondering if you guys wanted to come take a flight and i'll show you around. Oh, I don't have any money. That's ok. I'll book a private flight for you and Ed. Well, I never thought you would do that. Hey, Ed's sister died and I wanted to get you guys out of there. Thank you Eddy. So, when can you guys come by. '' ''I can't this week but i can next week. '' ''Cool. Well, I'll see you guys then. '' ''Yes. Well, goodnight Eddy. Goodnight Double D. Call ends. The end Category:Book Category:Graphic novel Category:Movie